Tired Of Waiting
by DaisyChainParker
Summary: "Harry," he stepped closer, just brushing their bodies together, "we agreed not to start anything until this war is over." her voice wavered, the hormonal rush starting to overpower the logic in her mind. Ignoring her words, Harry traced her lips with his thumb, moving ever closer until their foreheads lightly touched. HG/HP couldn't get this little piece out of my head! tent scene


All characters, settings etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, I, unfortunately, don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Sighing, Hermione pulled back from Harrys embrace; the laughter and joy receding to tension. Breaking eye contact, unable to bear the intensity of the fire in his eyes, Hermione placed her hands on his chest, torn between wanting to push him away and pull him closer.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, slowly brushing his fingers across her cheek, then tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before moving to lift her chin and reconnect their eyes.

"Harry," he stepped closer, just brushing their bodies together, "we agreed not to start anything until this war is over." her voice wavered, the hormonal rush starting to overpower the logic in her mind. Ignoring her words, Harry traced her lips with his thumb, moving ever closer until their foreheads lightly touched. Hermiones eyes drifted shut as her lips parted, counting every agonising second until their mouths connected.

Just a feather light touch, something so small; but powerful enough to break the walls around the forbidden desires hidden away months before. Hermione clutched at Harrys jumper assuring that he could not move away, while his hand pulled her hair tie out so he could tangle his fingers in the glorious curls. They both could feel the heat rising, their tongues reacquainting themselves while Harry guided them up the few steps to Hermiones bed.

Hands moved to tug at clothing, their lips briefly parting to pull off jumpers, shirts and tops. Their movements slowed and they seemed to forget their urgency when starting to explore exposed skin. After discarding shoes, sock and jeans, Harry lowered Hermione onto the bed before lying next to her.

"I'm tired of waiting, Mya." Harry whispered, delicately tracing two fingers slowly along her cheekbone and down her jaw line, lifting her chin for their lips to meet in a chaste kiss. Hermione rolled onto her side, hitching her thigh up over Harrys hip and swiping her tongue across his parting lips. Encouraged, Harry grasped her naked thigh, stroking up to gently caress the exposed flesh of her backside. Hermione hummed in delight, cantering her hips forward into Harrys; both surprised and excited to feel the hard bulge pressing against his boxers. Rocking into the contact, Harry quickly undid the clasp of her bra before pressing her back against the mattress.

Pulling back, he hovered a few inches from her, teasing her shoulder strap before cupping her jaw and meeting her gaze, the question clear in his eyes. Hermione gave a smile and leaned up to kiss him, removing and discarding the bra herself. She grasped his wrist, tugging his hand from her neck down to her chest. A moan of approval escaped Harry as he cupped and caressed each breast in turn. Breaking the kiss, he peppered his lips and tongue down her jaw, stopping to leave a love bite or two on her neck before sliding his body down to capture a nipple into his mouth. Hermione gasped and arched at the tingling heat that throbbed straight between her thighs. With one hand fisted in his hair, she clutched onto his other, pressing it against her neglected breast.

As Harry lavished attention on Hemiones chest, he could feel her skin getting warmer and slightly damp. Moving down to her stomach, he licked at the salty perspiration, trailing around her belly button, daring to move further to the border of her knickers. Harry moved his hands to grasp her hips, fingers just dipping below the fabric enough to hold and slide her underwear down. Sitting back on his heels, Harrys eyes never left Hemiones as he pulled the scrap of cotton slowly along her thighs and calves, flicking it off her toes and onto the floor.

Harry could see the fear trickle into her eyes and the shyness cross Hermiones face as she kept her legs bent and pressed together. His hands moved to stroke and knead her calves as he brushed kisses along the tops of her knees, never breaking eye contact he whispered sweet little reassurances, understanding what she was trying to say without speaking. Harrys fingers gently gripped below her knees, slowly easing her legs to lay straight either side of his hips, before running them back up her thighs, over her hips to support himself as he leaned up to capture her mouth in another passion-filled kiss.

Fingers danced along Harrys skin, mapping out the smooths planes of his chest and running up and down the fine hair from his navel to the elastic of his boxers. Hermione brought her hands around his hips and slipped them under the cloth; smiling into the kiss, she gave him a cheeky little squeeze before parting her hands to draw Harrys last bit of clothing from his body.

"Mya," Harry panted, breaking their lips apart, "Can I touch you?" he trailed his right hand down her waist, his fingers fluttering along the smooth skin between her hips before resting at the top of her thigh. After a confident nod, Hermione recaptured Harrys lips, twisting and raising her hips towards his hand in encouragement. His fingers moved slowly around the curve of her thigh, smoothed over the nest of curls and ran down the lips of her sex, gently coaxing them apart before trailing a lone finger back up the slick crevice to her sensitive bundle.

"Harry," Hermione keened softly, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back in bliss as Harrys fingers continued to caress her, hips undulating in time with the white-hot throbbing of her sex. Running a finger around her opening, Harry bathed her exposed neck with his lips and tongue, slowly trailing further down her body, while sliding a finger into her moist centre. Hermiones velvet coated walls hugged the digit tightly as he began rocking in and out of her, his free hand held her lips open as his tongue finally met her glistening nub.

"Harry!" she cried, her hands grasping at his hair, holding him to her. Hermione barely noticed the slight twinge of pain as a second finger found its way into her, the pleasure was too consuming. The soft moans and cries increased with the speed of Harrys attentions, building heat until she felt the intense throbbing peak of orgasm.

Gently withdrawing from between her legs, Harry lightly kissed his way back up to meet her lips, giving her soft little pecks around her little gasps and sighs of aftershocks. He smoothed back the hair from her forehead and held her close, pressing their bodies together into the mattress. Hermiones legs parted, allowing Harrys hips to settle against her, his erection sitting snuggly against her swollen sex.

Grasping her hands, Harry held them above her head, using one hand to guide himself to her opening before entwining their fingers. With a little shifting of his hips Harry slowly sank into her warm depths, easily breaching the small resistance of Hermiones virginity. Harry moved to peck the creased brow and scrunched eyelids, a little one to the tip of her nose before coaxing her lips against his. Little by little, from her fingers to her toes, Hermione began to relax and respond to Harrys attentions, cautiously moving her hips against the intrusion. Taking that as a sign, Harry slowly withdrew from her body, stopping just before he slipped out completely, before carefully easing back into her waiting channel.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, repeating the motion. "You okay?" Repeat. "Merlin, you feel so amazing," Repeat. "Mya?" He paused after receiving no reply, gently squeezing her hands. Hermiones eyes flew open.

"Don't stop," she whispered softly with a small rock of her hips. Repeat. Her eyes fluttered shut once again and Harry leaned to press their lips together, letting go of her hands to brace himself on his elbows. Hermione moved to grip his waist, often running her hands along his sides or up his back. Their kiss gradually faded, giving way to panting and gasps as Harry increased the pace. Grasping her thigh, Harry hitched Hermiones leg around his hip, the other one following. Keening at the new angle, Hermione scratched down Harrys back as he bumped a particularly pleasurable spot inside her.

Meeting her glazed eyes, Harry moved his hand down her body, passing attentively over her nipples before halting where their bodies joined. Spreading his fingers on her lower abdomen, his thumb perfectly placed in reach of her swollen bundle. Hermione screeched and arched up into Harrys thrusts, trying to meet him in his rhythm.

"H-Harry!" she cried, "I-I'm-so-close!" snapping his hips faster, Harry buried his head into her neck, the tell-tale pleasurable burning at the bottom of his spine saying he would last much longer either. Quickening his thumb, Harry felt the clenching vice around his member, somewhere in the background he registered Hermiones cry of completion as lightening bolted around his body, straight from the scorching depths where he planted his seed.

Feeling like jelly, Harry promptly collapsed onto Hermione, who was still shakily recovering from her own release. Gradually their breathing slowed, the perspiration on their skin chilling from the wintery air outside the tent. Harry shifted onto his side, cupping Hermiones cheek to draw her into a lazy kiss.

Sighing Harry parted, "You look beautiful," he whispered, admiring the flushing glow of her skin, the brightness in her eyes and her red puffy lips. She smiled and leaned to peck him once more.

"I'll be back, handsome." Hermione rolled to sit up in bed, cast another smile over her shoulder before walking around naked to find their wands and her bag, Harrys eyes never leaving her body as she doused the lamps, casting flickering patterns across her skin.

Placing the wands under her pillow, Hermione pulled back the bed sheets for Harry to scramble under before sitting on the edge of the bed. Digging around in her beaded storeroom, she placed 2 small potion bottles on the table before tucking the bag beneath the pillow as well. She reached to uncork them, Harrys hand placed questioningly on her arm, she turned to look at him.

"Pain potion," she said, holding up one before swallowing, "and a," a light blush adorned her cheeks, "contraceptive." She whispered, before pouring into her mouth. Discarding the bottles, she felt Harry pepper a few kisses along her shoulder, before guiding her round to lay with him. Safely tucked into Harrys arms, Hermione started to drift off into darkness, just before she truly passed she heard a faint murmur.

"You are the reason I fight this war, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." His lips pressed into her hair. "I love you, Mya."

* * *

My first one-shot...Yay! Hopefully you loved it and if you didn't critics are always welcome.

Would love to hear from you guys if you have time to leave a little something...

See ya!


End file.
